


See The Light

by sirius_theseriousone



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_theseriousone/pseuds/sirius_theseriousone
Summary: an allegorical work about opening up, spreading your wings and leaving behind what chains you in place
Kudos: 3
Collections: Works About Healing, siri's miscellaneous works





	See The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_kitkat/gifts).



> hi! siri here. as the collection title would indicate, this is a work that doesn't particularly belong to any fandom. i wrote this at the start of last year more as a creative outlet for venting, and something that would let me heal while the world and everything around me seemed to come crashing down. i'm proud of it and have decided to share it with you guys, so please let me know if you like it, leave a comment with your thoughts :) this is my first post so yea! thanks for reading this little brain splat if you did

It’s freezing here

_ Stupid, godforsaken cell _

My fingers search for warmth

_ But there’s nothing _

Just cold, hard ground

And uninviting walls.

My gaze shifts to the window

To the beauty of the outside

_ Only I can see its light _

Light

Glorious, golden light

I long for it to come closer, to touch me

_ I know it won’t _

Shying away from the window’s bars

_ It’s terrified _

Of being devoured by the cell’s darkness

By its gloom, its shadow

Light wouldn’t make a difference

_ Not even the brightest beams could illuminate this room _

Because I can only see the light

Drifting over

The light taps on the windowsill

Its beams waft over carrying a message that

Only I can understand

_ The darkness begins to fade away _

The cell’s gloom, the cell’s shadow

_ Don’t dare devour it _

This beauty,

Angelic beauty

_ Heavenly beauty _

Glorious beauty

_ For once, I am honoured that only I see the light _

It flinches

Never reaching the walls

The walls imprinted with the memories of my lifetime

_ The walls trapping me in this cage of a home _

Shadows reign in this kingdom

Are they beneath the glory of the glow

_ That the light won’t touch them? _

Why can’t my walls see the light?

Enraged, I scream

_ An endless howl of misery and fury _

If it will illuminate everything but my walls __

_ If it will shun the memories of my lifetime _

Then begone, I say

Begone, heavenly, glorious, golden glow

If you refuse my walls

Then I forever refuse to see your light

Receding, it fades

_ The darkness and gloom and shadow return _

Once more, the light shies away from the window’s bars

_ Terrified _

Of being devoured by the cell’s darkness

By its gloom, its shadow

_ All of which I summoned back _

The light abandoned me

_ I pushed it away _

It’s my fault that I will now never see the light

Helpless, pathetic

Coward, freak

_ Unworthy of any beauty in the world _

I let my eyes travel to the barred window once more

To that glorious, golden light

_ A light that could have been mine _

Rising on my frail legs

_ I reach up to the window _

I pull at the bars with all my might

For a brighter future and a brighter world

_ A world where I may be the light _


End file.
